gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 38
Chapter 38 Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! manga chapter title "Dereliction of Duty." Plot Page 2 see right, Page 3 Yōji Itami drinking alone. Page 4 Itami remembers Akira Yanagida telling him to look up the blond Elf. He thinks of Tuka Luna Marceau the first Elf he met, perfect like a figurine. Page 5 he thinks to Tuka searching for her father and he know exactly what will happen. Page 6-7 Delilah brings him an un-ordered drink He notes it's red, Delilah says she added the blood of an enemy she hunted, then says she's kidding it's wine, besides there are no enemies to hunt here. Page 8-9 Itami goes to the girls living quarters, one of the Coda village kids asks if he is night crawling. Later if he knows the rule of three nites. Leaving a confused Itami. Page 10 the kid leaves and Itami knocks on the door. Page 11 Itami remembers his mother's fight with insanity, and shakes his head before entering. Page 12 Lelei La Lalena and Rory Mercury is holding Tuka. Page 13 He says Tuka's name and she rushes to hug him, and page 14 Tuka says see he's home meaning Itami was her father. Lelei and Rory are sad, Tulka continges denouncing the Dark Elf (Yao Haa Dushi.) Page 15 Tuka continues her rant and notes the dark elf's lie saying her father was eaten, and finally looks at Itami and asks "Right Father" Page 16 Itami runs out to throw up. Tuka asks Lelei why she is not treating him. Pages 17- 19 Itami remembers his mother's mental problems and his helplessness. Page 20 Itami wakes in the bed Tuka kept for her father, Rory tells what happened the Lelei put him to sleep,Tuka panicked thinking he was dead, so she had to put her to sleep. Page 21 he asks why Yao would do such a thing to Tuka, and page 22 Yao comes in to explain shocking Rory, Lelei, and itami. Page 23 when asked why Yao answers "Malace." Page 24 They refused to help but some said Itami might do it, and others said you would break rules for your three girls. Page 25 Yao freely admits to pushing Tuka over the edge. With the Flame Dragon there is noting else to do. Page 26 Yao begs Itami to save her people, even offering to allow him her body to tear limb from limb. Page 27 - 30 Itami pretends to be Tuka's father, lastly telling Tuka he has to go to the Empire's capital. page 31 Itami notes Tuka's headaches are getting worse by the day. Page 32 wondering what to do he meets Yao, "Still arround," he asks. Page 33 Yao notes he cannot continue much longer. Page 34 Yanagida says it's been 10 days how long is he going to play house? Explains how negotiations are going, then asks Itami how he's doing. Page 35 Itami complains of too much information, Yanagida says, "It's simple just get rid of the dragon." and says "and have my subordinates die?" Pages 36 - 37 Itami talks about each of the members of Team 3. Page 38 Yanagida, Think of national intrests. just kill the dragon. Itami, people have a right to choose to risk their lives. Yanagida you have that diamond for and dark elf for a prize can't you just kill the dragon. Page 39 Yanagida asks didn't that rocket have an effect, Itami you have to actually hit it. If you are in an open field fighting a helicopter you lose, page 40, but in an urban area with lots of cover. Itami thinks where could the dragon be immobile, ah a cave. Page 41 Yanagida says when Itami decides to go he'll arrange things. Category:Manga